


In the small things

by marcialitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison thinks about the small things about Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the small things

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Allisaac stuff after all these spoilers. I hope you guys like it.

It was that smile she liked so much. 

It was his way to look at her when they were at school. Sometimes it wasn’t necessary to be close to know that he was thinking about her. And she didn’t need the werewolf audition to know about his faster heartbits. 

It was his hand over hers when they were together in silence. When the words weren’t necessary. Just the proximity, the little moments they were used to share. 

It was the way he hugs her when she need it. Not that she was the girl beggin to be safe. But she wanted that support to keep going. Life wasn’t easy for them. 

It was the way he kiss her. He is so kind in every kiss, and she enjoys how easy he steps around her, even when she wants to fast things a little. 

In the small things Isaac touch Allison’s heart every time.


End file.
